mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:BDRD/Ghost-El guerrero de las sombras
El 2 de MARZO de 2012 yo habia creado un blog que contenia un personaje llamado GHOST aqui dejare la informacion mas detallada. Nombre Real Huang Lee Apodo Ghost-The Warrior of the SHADOWS Genero Hombre Origen Earthrrealm Reside en Earthrrealm Estado Resusitado Es un/a Alma Torturada Enemigos Todo Earthrrealm Todo Outworld Shao Kahn Zerzen Frases Your Reward will suffer with me(Tu recompensa sera sufrir conmigo) After This Battle no one will remember your name(Despues de esta batalla nadie recordara tu nombre) I Will Laugh When You`Re in hell(Me reire cuando estes en el infierno) I Am Ghost Warrior of the Sadows.Ready To die?(Soy Ghost el guerrero de la oscuridad.Listo para morir) Aliados Nadie Peso 97 KG Altura 1,92 M Familia Yaung Lee(Difunta madre),Jong Lee Fong(Difunto padre),Liang Lee(Difunto hermano) Alineacion Neutral(Antes de morir),Mal(Ahora) Intro de Kombate If you Die Today you die tomorrow(Si no mueres hoy te mueres mañana) Pose de Victoria Desaparece entre la sombras por un portal. Salida Empieza a exparsirse Humo negro y sale de la nada Forma de levantarse Abre un portal y cae por arriba. Estilos Hapkido Tae Kwon Do Shadows Sword(Arma echa por el mismisimo DIABLO) Lanzamiento Abre un portal y agarra al enemigo por el cabello o la oreja y lo tira para salir del suelo y chocarse contra el techo. X-Ray Desgarrador:Le da un golpe con el puño izquierdo en la costilla(Costillas Desgarreadas).Le da una patada en la pierna al enemigo(Tibia Desgarrada y por afuera).Saca su Shadows Sword y le atraviesa el cuello al enemigo(Todo el cuello roto).%45 damage Fatality 1 Humo Toxico:Desaparece de la nada y empieza a llenarse el lugar de un humo extraño el cual hace vomitar al enemigo sangre y despues se le rompen los indestino y la caja toraxica(X-ray) y le explota la cabeza.Despues vuelve y patea al enemigo haciendolo explotar. Fatality 2 Diablo:Hace un conjuro y el diablo sale del suelo y le rompe la columna al enemigo(X-RAY).Despues Ghost le quiebra el cuello y se lo corta.Le arranca la columna y la tibia.Despues el Radio y el Homero.Por ultimo agarra al enemigo y lo tira contra la pared y queda escrito:Ghost Wins con sangre. Babality Se vuelve un bebe todo negro y hace un conjuro.Despues sale el demonio y lo cuelga de una lanza de la remera que lleva.Despues empieza a hacer conjuros y todo al arrededor se cae,Se rompe y se derrumba. Poderes Pantalla Humo:Llena de humo la pantalla y el enemigo no podra ver por 10 segundos.Entonces ataca con un combo lo que sera lo unico que lo despertara.%8 Damage Fuego Negro:Tira fuego de tono negro el cual quema al enemigo y despues explota.%12 Damage Teleport Shadows:Abre un portal y sale por el otro lado gritando una FRASE entonces le revienta la cara al enemigo.%15 Damage Provocacion del diablo:se convierte en el diablo y grita muy fuerte.+%10 de Vida SHADOWS:Desaparece y se vuelve invisible.Ataca al enemigo sin la necesidad de usar sus manos Apariencia Lleva camisa negra y chaqueta Gris.Tiene Pelo Largo color NEGRO.LLeva Jeans Lleno de Tierra con manchas de sangre.Tiene Cadenas enganchadas en las manos.Tiene Rasgaduras en la ropa y se le puede ver la carne en vez en cuando.Lleva Cadenas en los ojos lo cual no dejara ver sus ojos.Tambien tiene algunos huesos notables en los costados Alterno Es el pero con camisa blanca,Una bufanda Roja,Un Gorro Rojo,Una mascara en la cara y unas cadenas colganodo en las manos.Lleva Jeans Negros y Zapatos Marrones. Historia Ya muerto Ghost buscaba venganza contra todo el EarthRrealm todo el Outworld y Shao Kahn.Ghost busco por 2 años despues de su muerte a Shao Kahn.Matando a todos los que se encontro a su camino Zerzen intento detenerlo.Ghost no lo recordaba y tuvieron una feroz batalla donde Ghost Salio victorioso.Zerzen lamentado intento volver a tener a su EX-AMIGO como era antes. Final Meses despues de lo sucedido por fin Ghost encontro a Shao Kahn.Con sed de venganza quiso matarlo y lo persiguio por todo el OUTWORLD.Shao Kahn quedo atrapado en el LIVING FOREST donde Ghost intento eliminarlo.Reptile,Shang Tsung y Rain intentaron protegerlo pero fallaron en el intento.Ghost libera mas fuerza de la que jamas creyo.Derroto a Shao Kahn y mato a todos los que ayudaron.Zerzen llego a ver lo que pasaba.No lo podia creer Ghost se habia convertido en alguien mas poderoso que los mismos dioses.Ghost ataco A Zerzen dejandolo critico.Lo ejecuto y Zerzen desde el cielo Juro Vengarse.Ghost con todo el poder consumido mato al hijo de Zerzen.Raiden despues Mato a Shinnok y despues a Fujin.Seguia con sed de venganaza.Despues mato a Liu Kang,Kobra,Kano,Onaga y Goro pero no podia parar.Despues de 20 años Ghost Fue reconocido como gobernador supremo de los mundos.Todo se arrodilarpm ante el.Juro la venganza pero ahora solo se esta matando a si mismo.Seguia con ganas de matar y no dejo una sola persona en el mundo entero.Despues vago por un desierto dias y dias .Callo al suelo y empezo a volverse mas humano.Se debia suicidar antes de que pasara.Ghost no le sirvio jamas eso y quedo inmortal.Estuvo condenado a vagar por todo el mundo.Pero seguia con sed de venganza.Pero Aun Faltaba una sola persona.El mismo. Anterior mente Nombre Real Huang Lee Apodo Huang Lee Genero Hombre Origen Earthrrealm Reside en EarthRrealm Estado Vivo Es un/a Humano Enemigo Shao Kahn Milicia de Shao Kahn Frases NO TIENE Aliados Zerzen Peso 90 KG Altura 1,89 Familia YA NOMBRADA y en mismo estado Alineacion Neutral Intro NO TIENE Pose NO TIENE Salida No TIENE FORMA DE LEVANTARSE NO TIENE Estilos Hapkido Tae Kwon Do Sword Shadows Lanzamiento Agarra al enemigo y lo tira contra el suelo X-Ray No tiene Movimientos Finales No tiene Poderes No tiene Apariencia Traje Alterno Traje Alterno No tiene Historia Durante una invasion de Shao Kahn perdio a su familia.Shao Kahn lo secuestro y en 21 años aprendio mucho.Zerzen le dijo algunas cosas que jamas quiso saber.Ahora tiene un nuevo destino Final Su Familia murio despues de una guerra entre el Earthrrealm y el Outworld.Las fuerzas de Shao Kahn Lo raptaron y lo llevaron al Outwolrd.Durante 21 años aprendio el Tae Kwon Do y El Hapkido y consiguio la Shadows Sword.Despues de esos 21 años el descubrio Gracias a Zerzen que su familia habia sido asesinada a manos de Shao Kahn y que Shao Kahn queria usar su poder para gobernar los reinos.Dias despues Ghost fue a por Shao Kahn matando a todos lo que se ponian en su paso.Ghost lo reto a un combate para mostrar su superiorioridad.Murio con 23 Años a manos de Shao Kahn COMENTEN Categoría:Entradas